


Santa Baby - The Next Christmas

by Kelkat9



Series: Santa Baby [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: A year ago, Rose Tyler, executive assistant to Jack Harkness, CFO of Vortex Companies, ended up teaching CEO Jonathon Smith about enjoying Christmas.  They ended up enjoying each other rather more than the holiday part.  And after a rocky start, they continued their steamy relationship in private.  At their one year anniversary, another company holiday party approaches. Rose wants to push Jonathon to the next step beyond erotic nights in his flat .  She wants them be a proper couple in the public eye and prove romance isn’t a weakness and they can make Vortex stronger together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/gifts).



> Sequel to Santa Baby, He's No Gentlemen. Heed the warnings. This is NSFW. Established relationship with light bondage or control issues. He's slightly dark but she stands up to him. They enjoy their sexual relationship. Secret relationship aspects but that's part of the tension.

Christmas music poured out of buildings and cars as Rose Tyler slipped into the tall glass skyscraper, the home office of Vortex Industries. Her heels clicking on the marble floor, she smiled greeted, Malcolm and Astrid wondering if they’d finally take the plunge at this year’s Christmas party. Speaking of which, she and her CFO boss, Jack Harkness had to work out some last-minute details.

But first, they had to salvage a problem with their production department which was why she needed to leg it to the executive floor and missed her morning coffee. Well, she might have had another reason for missing that. And that reason left a pleasant twinge between her thighs and added a bounce to her step.

She ducked into the lift only to have the doors caught from behind her. By the flinches and stiffened postures of her fellow lift passengers it could only be one person. She turned around and faced the door. CEO Dr. Jonathon Smith known as the Doctor by friends and the oncoming storm by his employees, brushed by her.

“Miss Tyler,” he acknowledged, straightening his navy suit coat. She glanced over at him.

“Dr. Smith.” The lift doors slid shut. “Red,” she commented and stared forward as they moved upward, her festive holiday bracelet jingling as she shifted a step away from him.

“Excuse me?” he answered. The lift stopped and three of the five other passengers scurried out. The doors closed.

“Your tie, it’s red. You normally stick to blue or brown.”

“It’s the holidays and I have it on good authority one should look festive. Like that annoying jingly thing you’re wearing.”

The lift stopped again and the remaining two passengers slid by Rose, nodding once and directing one nervous look at the boss before ducking out. Once again, the doors closed and Rose pressed the button for the executive suite.

She examined the tie, red with a fine silver thread woven throughout in a swirly pattern. “Doesn’t go with the suit but it’s festive.”

“And does it pass the holiday test?”

“Test?” she asked as he punched in a code to stop the lift.

“That’s against company policy and all the safety protocols,” she noted as he prowled closer to her.

He pressed her against the lift side. “Fuck the protocols,” he growled into her ear.

“Well fucking on company property is against them too,” she reminded him licking her lips as he nudged her legs apart with his knee, a hand planted on the wall next to her head.

“Given I make the protocols, I can bend them,” he enunciated his words and rubbed his nose against hers until heat flushed through her body, her new evergreen sweater dress suddenly becoming uncomfortable as he pressed her against the wall.

“And I’ll bet you do bend them,” she answered back wrapping her lips around the words like she’d like to wrap them around a certain piece of his anatomy bulging against her abdomen.

“You didn’t answer me,” he brushed his lips against hers, flicking his tongue out to taste her. “Am I festive? Do I qualify as holiday cheer?” He nipped at her lower lip before pulling back. “Do I exhibit the Christmas spirit?” His hand skimmed her hip until he reached the hem of her dress, tugging it up to expose a bit of skin above the cuff of her boots.

“You were pretty spirited this morning,” she teased and reach over, her bracelet jingling as she palmed the front of his trousers, curling her hand around his bulge. “Yes, definitely full of Christmas spirit. But maybe we should test how vigorous the spirit is with you?”

He hitched her leg around his hip, his fingers sliding up her thigh.

“Knickerless now that is a holiday gift.”

Before Rose could respond, Wagner’s _Ride of the Valkyries_ played on a certain CEOs mobile that vibrated in a titillating way in his coat pocket.

“Yeah it was but that gorgeous vibration in your pocket is not the kind of holiday fun I hoped for…not with Donna’s ring.”

He sighed and pulled the device out. “What?” he snapped and squeezed his eyes tight. “Yes, I know the lift is stopped. I stopped it.” He pulled the phone away from his ear, grimacing. Rose snickered at Donna’s chastising tone demanding to know why.

“Because I needed--” He grasped for words as Rose arched her brow at him.

“Lift sex?” she suggested with a tongue touched grin as she tugged down her skirt.

“To have a private conversation with Miss Tyler about the holiday party,” he quickly inserted.

“Since when do you give a flip about that?” Donna’s voice shouted over the phone. “We’ve got a crisis up here! Your gripes about Christmas can wait and Jack needs Rose to unlock his computer. He keeps coming out and asking me to help and telling me about his latest adventure with--”

 

“Yes, yes,” Jonathon interrupted while Rose giggled, knowing all too well Jack’s randy stories often caused Donna to blush if not slap him.

Jonathon input a code to start the lift moving as they both smoothed out their clothing and hair.

“Later,” he growled at her as she straightened his tie.

“Yes, Dr. Smith I’ll get right on that,” she replied as the lift doors opened revealing a flushed and angry Donna.

“About bloody time! R & D is going mental and Project Security isn’t far behind them.” Rose slipped out as Jonathon barked orders. She nodded and brightly wished everyone good morning as she walked into her office and her boss standing in the doorway, arms crossed looking her up and down

“Have a fun trip up?”

“Why Mr. Harkness, what ever do you mean?” She bypassed him and set her purse down, tapping out her login. “Donna said you needed help.”

“Always, but my most important employee’s safety comes first. So, who do I have to talk to about this lift problem?” The way he drawled the questions and sauntered over to her desk revealed he knew very well why she was late. But Rose couldn’t admit why. That was the one down side to her knew improved relations with Jonathon.

Despite a year of the best sex of her life, talking and connecting with someone who listened to her and cared about her thoughts and feelings; and ultimately shared some of his own burdens, it all remained a secret to the outside world. That is the world outside Jonathon’s posh flat.

Except Jack who Rose confessed to immediately after a certain heiress barged in after their holiday shag and who promptly humiliated Rose. But that was the past, thank god. And Jonathon had made amends…frequently and to Rose’s satisfaction. Which Jack apparently picked up on.

“Dr. Smith has seen to that issue,” she responded primly. “Now I hear you’ve been pestering Donna so what can I--”

“You’re not gonna admit it?” He grinned and sat on the corner of her desk. “It’s all right you know. We all appreciate the changes. And you have changed him.”

Rose hesitated, her fingertips over her keyboard. “Jack, we are not talking about this.” She kept her voice as disinterested as possible but her shoulders tensed.

Jonathon didn’t want anyone at work to know about their relationship afraid someone would use that information and splash news across the tabloids causing more grief; or accuse him of prowling the employees for his next conquest which was rubbish. He’d never flirted with anyone even her.

Well according to Jack, he did, but in a grumpy and sneering Jonathan way no normal woman would interpret as flirting.

“Oh, he’s changed. I’d like to say it was cause I punched him.” Jack flexed his hand. “In my best chivalrous boss protecting my employee’s honor manner but I know it’s more about the lady than the knight in a well-tailored suit.”

Her smile burst out. “And the lady appreciates her chivalrous boss and would do so even more if he got to work.” He slipped off her desk, still grinning.

“I think some of him is rubbing off on you too.”

“What? You mean the if we don’t get our work done we can’t play attitude cause he really doesn’t have that best I can tell.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jack arched his eyebrows. “Last meeting I had with Mr. _we are the most cutting-edge tech company in the world_ , he actually took a break and asked about the office Christmas party and demanded our little obnoxious shiny and bright Christmas celebration be held at the facility in his building. You must remember that? The same building as--”

“Jack, focus. I’ve got thirty emails here all on tightening security on Project Idris; the problem at the Production Plant; and how there’s already been half a dozen incursions into our system. Malcolm sounds over the edge.”

And Rose was well aware her boss wanted to host the party in his building. It made it easier to sneak her away without anyone knowing he had a private celebration for the two of them planned in his flat. Jack groaned and squeezed his eyes tight.

“Yeah, I’ve been up all night dealing with security. We still don’t have it drilled down to how they’re getting access whoever _they_ are.”

Both their mobiles rang. “That didn’t take long.” Rose grabbed her tablet. “Mauve alert meetings are never a good thing. Come on, lets get in there before the building incinerates from our fearless leader ripping apart time and space to track down our breach.”

“This is going to be ugly.” Jack ducked into his office for his own tablet, tapping a few things out. “As much as you can handle him under normal circumstances, best let me take this one. It wasn’t just the facilities here. It was just as bad at R&D and Production. Someone’s coming after us guns blazing.”

Rose swallowed hard and followed Jack out heading to the conference room where all department heads were already filing in with a pained and slightly fearful look. No one breached Vortex security like this. And especially not Project Idris. Jonathon himself had overseen the development of this project, a secret that was said capable of revolutionizing the micro processing market.

Two hours later, Rose and Jack were knee deep in telephone calls and rearranging scheduled meetings and marketing presentations. Jonathon had fired three executives, Yvonne Hartman, Vice President of R&D, Henry Van Statten, Risk Manager and Executive Administrator of Manufacturing at the plant where security was not only breached but data stolen; and finally, Richard Lazarus, Jonathon’s Executive Vice President and right-hand man in technology development.

Lazarus had been with Jonathan since he first started Vortex. His exit left everyone shaken and Rose itched to talk to Jonathan who bore a hard expression, dark eyes conveying nothing but anger.

The rest of the day and well into the evening flew by in hundreds of frantic emails; employees ducking for cover fearing their jobs were at stake. By seven, Rose was ready to collapse.

“Go home. There’s nothing more you can do.” Rose lifted her head and observed Jack, jacket off, tie loosened, his face lined with stress.

“What about you?”

“We’re auditing all records. We think Lazarus, Hartman and Van Statten may have diverted funds to a secret parallel project they probably planned on manufacturing and launching before ours.”

“Could they do that?” Rose asked, a knot forming in her stomach at how much that would hurt not just the company but everyone who put work into the new product. Merry Christmas she thought bitterly.

“They could try but they’d get a substandard product. The new chip wasn’t finished. Go home. We’ll deal with this tomorrow before the party.”

“Almost forgot in all the rush and threats bouncing around.” Rose’s heart sank at the thought of happy Christmas music amongst betrayal and espionage in the company. How could anyone celebrate with the CEO ready to fire at a moment’s notice. Not that she could blame him. He’d been betrayed by people he trusted and one who he started the company with. So much for getting him in the Christmas mood.

“It’s still Christmas in two days. And we stopped them,” Jack reminded her. “This is about damage control and weeding out any other moles or conspirators. We can do that and still be out in time for eggnog and mistletoe. Now go.”

Rose sighed and gathered her coat, her temples pounding with a headache. So much for her dinner and dessert plan tonight. She walked toward the lift noting a light coming from Jonathon’s office. Donna and everyone else had already left.

On impulse she walked into Jonathon’s office. His tall suited frame faced a wall of windows overlooking the London skyline.

“I don’t care. He tried to fuck me and my company over with his dirty dealings. I want him out and as separated from Vortex as we can make him. No excuses.” The clipped angry tone had cut through the air in the executive suites all day. But it didn’t scare her.

“What?” he snapped, still facing the windows, mobile tossed aside as he scrubbed at his face.

“It’s just me,” Rose said softly and closed the door behind her. “I was worried.”

“You should be,” he answered and turned around planting his hands on his massive glass topped desk as he glared at his monitor.

“You know what I mean. She set down her bag and coat on a chair and walked around next to him. “Can I get you anything?”

Jonathon snorted. “A time machine.”

She smiled thinking of a movie they watched the other night. “Yeah wouldn’t want to cause a paradox and end the universe,” she teased.

“Might as well as.” He straightened and pinched the bridge of his nose. “They’ve fucked up everything.”

“Not everything,” she countered. “We still have the brilliant CEO, the Doctor, and the man who invented the new tech. I think that gives us an edge. We’ll stop them.” He dropped his hands and met her hopeful gaze.

“You’re going for the whole Christmas miracle thing aren’t you?”

“What if I am?” she challenged, crossing her arms.

“There’s no such thing. You can drape my flat in all the sparkle you want. Doesn’t make--”

“Bull,” she interrupted him. “Got a Christmas miracle in front of me. Or maybe you’ve forgotten last year?” She stepped closer, a sway to her hips and she traced a finger down his red tie.

“You know company policy prohibits any familiar and possibly inappropriate contact on company time.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m not on company time. Jack sent me home. And as for inappropriate,” She wrapped her lips around the words popping the ps. “We could write the manual on that one and this doesn’t even come close.” He smirked.

“The door’s closed and everyone but Jack’s gone home. And you look like you need some holiday cheer.” She moved closer, her knee brushing the side of his leg. “Maybe relaxing might help clear your head and find a way to nail those stealing wankers with something to hit them where it counts.”

His hands rested on her hips. “I already have some ideas--”

“I’ll bet you do,” she hummed and slid her hands across his dress shirt stretched tight across tight abs. Heat flushed through her as he leaned down to nuzzle her temple.

“You smell so good.”

“So do you. Been craving you all day,” she moaned as his lips brushed against hers.

“I have to solve this tonight. It can’t wait.” He nipped at her bottom lip and his hands squeezed her bum as heat pooled low in her body.

“I know. Thought we might skip dinner and go straight to a little inappropriate contact.” He chuckled and the vibrations sparked lust to shiver through her until she thought she might combust if he didn’t touch her.

He brushed his thumb across her cheek before tipping her chin up. “I’d rather do you than work but we’re at the office and those bastards won’t stop because we need a shag.”

She shoved a hand against his chest and used her leg to shift his balance until he collapsed into his impressive black leather executive chair.

“All security codes are changed. New fire walls installed. More encryption added to our networks. Security is on duty twenty-four/seven monitoring any activity over the networks. Even the phone system’s been upgraded and no one has access after hours anymore. R&D is on lock down.”

“And your point is?” His fingers toyed with the hem of her dress, dipping just beneath brushing against her inner knee.

“I’m not wearing knickers.”

“Work,” he countered but not with much conviction.

“Yes,” she nodded. “You are but worth it. And now I’m going to do my part as someone who loves and cares about you.”

He stilled and their gazes met. She hadn’t used the L word very often and each time, he seemed to hesitate. But he didn’t push her away. Knowing him the way she did now after a year of secret rendezvous in his flat, movie nights, debates over his sci-fi addiction and how to approach some of his latest projects, this was typical of his very repressed nature. Run was his first instinct…always.

But he always ran toward her. And that’s what kept her from losing faith in them despite his insistence on keeping their relationship a secret. Not always the easiest to do and it often grated on her confidence and nerves. She hoped this Christmas, on their first anniversary, she could convince him to trust in her and them enough to toss secrecy aside and embrace them and who they were in the light and in public.

She wasn’t afraid to face the truth as long as she had him with her. She’d deal with the gossip and fallout at work as well as the publicity in the tabloids and arrogant elite. One thing Rose Tyler learned was how to stand up for herself and those she loved and that included the uptight, sometimes closed off brilliant man before her.

“We’d have to be quiet. Anyone could walk in.” A smile curved her lips as he gazed at the door and she was sure his mind calculated probabilities of getting caught fucking in his office.

“Yeah, you would and stealthy.”

“Me?” His gaze pinned on her. “I’m not the loud one.” She giggled.

“You have your moments, filthy, brilliant moments.” She unknotted his tie and slid it through her fingers before eyeing the bulge in his trousers. He launched from the chair sending it backwards and grabbed her wrists, her bracelet jangling merrily as if cheering them on.

“You like this,” he said in a silky dark voice that drenched her between her thighs. The edge of his desk dug into her arse.

“So do you.” She licked her lips. “The thought we could be caught at any moment, the excitement of a shag here in front of these windows where you work and can think about it every time you sit at this desk…think about every smudge on this glass top and how it got there.” A muscle ticked in his jaw and he released her wrists.

“Of course,” she drew out in a husky voice. “I could always leave you to it, angry, aroused and sleeping in a cold bed tonight while I go home to a hot shower and my fantasies mixed with a toy in my beside table which I haven’t had to use in a while.”

“Playing dirty at Christmas?” he asked in quiet low voice. “As I recall that puts you on the naughty list.”

“Maybe.” She cupped his trousers, pleased with how his breath hissed. “Or maybe I’m on the good girlfriend list.” He pressed her backwards and leaned into her ear, one hand sliding underneath her dress, nails scraping against her thigh.

“If we get caught, it gets you on the possibly fired list.”

She shivered at his breath against the shell of her ear. “Then we better be quiet and get on with it before someone walks in with your hand up my dress.”

He yanked up her dress, bunching it around her waist and spun her around bending her over the top of his desk. The chilled air brought goosebumps to her bared arse and a thrill left her heart pounding with excitement. He pulled her thighs apart and smoothed his hands over her back and arms lifting the red tie from her grasp.

“That was supposed to help you keep quiet,” she noted.

“That’s not what I had in mind for mouth tonight.”

“Anyone could walk in,” she said breathlessly, glancing at the door, hands gripping the other side of his desk. “You’re not known for quiet at the office.”

“You’re just going to keep pushing boundaries tonight, aren’t you?”

“Afraid?” she taunted. Binding each other up was nothing new but he always enjoyed doing the binding.

“Nope and you’ll need it more.”

“Like you, I had other plans for my mouth.”

“I’m sure you did,” he growled. Her thighs quivered at the sound of a zipper lowering and hot flesh pressed against her backside. The tie flopped in front of her face. “Now, quiet or leave disappointed.”

Grateful for high heeled boots to steady her wobbling legs, she contemplated that tie and the glass top. Her breath hitched as he smoothed his hands around her thighs reaching around until his fingers slid through her wet heat. Her breath puffed against the cool glass until she pressed her lips down leaving a smear of lipstick.

His thumb pressed on her clit and her body jerked.

“Quiet,” he commanded and smacked her arse, the stinging only stoking the wet heat until she panted. She reached for the tie, clamping her teeth onto the silk silencing the whimpering from each stroke and plunge of his fingers.

He spread her legs and shifted their positions. She swallowed hard, the raw taste of silk and spicy cologne he wore against her tongue. His cock nudged into her wet heat and a moan vibrated in her chest.

Jonathon pushed into her, his fingers digging into her hips holding her steady. A soft fuck punctuated the air. His movements stretched and filled her, hitting her in all the right nerve quivering places.

Rose dug her fingers into the glass and tried to meet his thrusts, needing him to angle more, to hit her in one particular spot. She tried to clench her muscles.

“Greedy,” he gasped and thrust harder. The her bracelet jingled hitting the glass top which shook slightly as flesh slapped and heat built. His hand slapped on the glass and he grunted, “Fuck yes.”

Heart pounding in her ears until she could do nothing but focus on the flush of heat between them and then one final thrust and she shuddered as waves of pleasure coursed through her. He collapsed on top of her, panting against her shoulder and the languid warmth rushed across her body.

The elevator ding echoed from down the hall.

“Fuck,” Jonathon muttered and stood, staggering back a step as Rose pushed herself back up, her legs wobbling as she tried to focus on the here and now instead of a mind shattering orgasm.

“Quick,” Jonathon whispered tugging down her dress as he zipped up his trousers. Rose turned and leaned against his desk and spit out his tie which plopped to the ground. A sleepy happy my lover fucked me grin emerged.

A tap sounded on the door. Jonathon glared at her until she straightened and kicked the tie under his desk. Somehow she walked around his desk to stand near a chair.

“Come,” he commanded, eyeing his desk for evidence of their tryst.

“Sir?” Dr. Malcolm Taylor, the bespectacled lead scientist in R&D peeked around the door warily. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Malcolm tended to be oblivious to personal relations or anything not related to his current project.

“Hi Malcolm.” She waved at him.

“Miss Tyler,” he acknowledged and stepped in eyes darting around nervously. “I’m sorry to disturb your meeting but we may have found something relating to our current crisis.

“No, Miss Tyler and I were just finishing up our meeting. I appreciate you coming straight up to talk to me, Malcolm. I know it’s been a long day for everyone.” Jonathan answered in a calm voice, completely unaffected by what he’d been doing just a few minutes earlier.

Bastard, Rose thought. He recovered far too fast. She’d have to do something about that next time.

“I’ll leave you both to it then. I’ll get that thing you need in the morning, Dr. Smith.”

“Thank you, Miss Tyler.” He nodded and directed his attention at Malcolm before sitting down in his chair.

Rose picked up her coat and purse, noting the delightful evidence of her earlier position smearing the glass top of his desk. She glanced at Jonathon who also seemed to notice, hot gaze pinned on her.

“Good night.” She directed a tongue touched grin at him and exited heading straight to the loo for a quick clean up before heading to the lift. Just her luck she ran into Jack waiting for the lift.

“Thought I sent you home.”

“You did, I got a bit waylaid.”

“Way…laid? Is that what the kids are calling it now?” he teased.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” The lift dinged and doors opened.

“It appears my part is done as much as it can be. Going to start fresh in the morning, bright and early. I hear Malcolm made a break through and Jonathon got inspired.” He smirked as they walked into the lift and he punched a button for the ground floor.

Rose bit her lip refusing to answer him.

“Thank you,” he continued.

“For what?”

“For everything. For being brilliant; protecting my arse; keeping things on schedule; for being a friend and for being the best thing that happened around her in a long time. In case he doesn’t say it, I’m saying it. I’m here if you ever need to talk or you know, need someone to kick some sense into anyone.”

The lift doors opened and Rose stepped out.

“Thanks, Jack. I’ve got things covered.”

“I know you do but sometimes it’s good to have someone who’s got your back no matter what. Just know I’m here.”

Rose smiled and walked toward the exit.

“Especially if you need help with those late-night meetings. Always available for those!” he called out as he headed toward the garage.

Rose shook her head and walked out into the crisp December night. Tomorrow, she thought, would be an interesting day both at work and afterwards at their Christmas party. She hoped this party worked out as satisfying as the last one and maybe with less drama and more mind blowing making the relationship work sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up being 3 parts instead of 2. This ends a bit angsty but it has a HEA in the next chapter.

Jonathon tugged at his hair, the stress of the prior night and morning destroying any thoughts of sneaking Rose away from the Company Christmas party. How could he even think of celebrating anything with so much on the line at Vortex.

He threw a pen at the monitor now displaying the smiling face of Luke Rattigan, his former protégé, and now thieving former employee. Not that the little bastard knew he was fired. He’d called in sick and disappeared, probably warned by his co-conspirator, Yvonne Hartman, or her cohorts.

Jonathon stood and paced the length of his office pausing at his desk. He ran the pads of his fingers over a smudge of pink lipstick on the glass top, a reminder that despite the pounding anger over what his former employees had done, the universe hadn’t completely imploded. He still had one bright shining star.

A slight smile fought to emerge at wicked thoughts of the prior night. He’d had his very efficient and sexy employee bent over his desk enjoying a good round of violating company policy. Heat flushed through him at how much he needed Rose. She had such instincts, not just for work, but about him and wasn’t afraid to let him know when he was being a prat or needed a break.

He smeared some of the lipstick between his fingers, desire tightening in him at how much he could use her curled around him now offering not just comfort but advice. One of the things he admired about her was not just how well she managed Jack and everyone in the Executive floor with such a soft, but firm hand, but her caring nature and how she remained honest no matter what. Fearless and unafraid to speak her mind, that was his Rose.

Not to say she wasn’t discrete when she needed to be with said honesty and support, like in public with him or on the lift around other employees. He smirked at the game they played the prior day. 

But games only lasted so long. They’d been together a year and he sensed her patience for discretion wore thin. A dull ache in his chest increased each time she hinted at more than a nice night in, or riding to work together. 

He scrubbed at his face. No denying, he had those thoughts as well and what he wouldn’t give to enjoy breakfast every day with her or slipping home with her every night. But, and it was a big but, that meant sharing her and what they had with everyone. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of gossips and whispers and jealous prats ogling his Rose using her to piss him off or gain some advantage over him.

Jealousy already clawed at him and it took substantial control on his part not to fire some smarmy tech flirting with her in her office over a crashed hard drive. He clenched his hands and focused on breathing. No, he could not allow such distractions to interrupt work. He marched back to his monitor.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Fuck but look at him. Domestics now stressed him out more than corporate espionage! This was why things needed to remain as they were. 

And this was why he had to distract her from pushing things into a direction that would ruin both of them and the perfect mix on his executive staff. Luckily, he had a distraction planned. If he could ever get both of them out of the office and bypass the ode to sparkle and ho ho ho in his building. Why the fuck did he agree to that?

His mobile buzzed providing a blessed distraction.

“What?” he snapped at Malcolm and squeezed his eyes shut angry at taking out his mood on one of his loyal employees. Given current events, he should appreciate all of them more.

“S-sorry, Doctor,” Malcolm stuttered. “We’ve retrieved part of the erased data Mr. Rattigan attempted to delete.”

“And?” he demanded, his stomach in knots over what he suspected.

“He copied all the design specs on Project Idris and on the new formula for tardisium.”

“Of course, he did,” Jonathon muttered. “Just on the R&D mainframe?”

“Yes sir, although there is evidence he attempted to access other projects including some software applications, administration records and security profiles.”

“Greedy.” Jonathon glared at the personnel record that Donna had to pull from a back-up because the smarmy little shite deleted it. “He was the top in his class when I found him. But cocky. I thought we could get past that and teach him how he could make it in the real world and make a difference.”

“Doctor, this isn’t your fault.” Jonathon swallowed hard at how Malcolm defended him. Jonathon wasn’t good at accepting thanks.

“You’re missing the party,” He excelled at diverting any possible emotional conversation. He’d perfected it with Rose the past year. “Take a break. Go eat and enjoy the sparkle and Christmas spirit.”

“Doctor, I know how important--”

“Go. And that’s a direct order from the boss. We’ve all been working non-stop on this mess for two days. We’ve got security in place and it makes sense to pick up fresh after a break.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” The lift to Malcolm’s voice brought a twinge of warmth in his chest with one particular thought: Rose would be pleased. And there he went again obsessing over her instead of focusing on his massive security breach.

He rang off with Malcolm and collapsed onto his chair. Voices echoed in the hall. Jack and Rose. Apparently, they hadn’t left yet either. A new plan formed. 

Malcolm wasn’t the only one who needed a break. He tapped out a few commands on his keyboard, initiated a security protocol to alert him of any tampering and unleash his own tracking programs combined with a virus that would ruin any potential thief’s night.

He quickly made it to the lift in time to intercept them.

“What no antlers this time?” He asked, eyeing Rose’s dress, red, clinging to her curves with a dipped rounded neckline. Silver glitter dusted her hair curling on her shoulders and she wore sparkly snowflake earrings and a snowflake pendent dipped between her breasts.

“White Christmas is the theme,” Jack answered. His own hair glittered, a blue and silver tie lit up in a white snowflake pattern and he even had snowflake cufflinks. Jonathon tried not to wince.

“I see,” Jonathon faced the lift but eyed Rose and bit his tongue against a comment about gaudy jewelry. Her wrist jingled reminding him of the prior night. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“About what she asked, gaze firmly locked on him until he swore she could read his mind based on how her fingers played with the charms on her bracelet.

“I like the jingly thing. I’m beginning to see the festiveness to it.” He glanced at Jack whose eyes crinkled with mirth as Rose thumped him in the chest. No doubt to prevent an innuendo laden comment.

“Thank you, Dr. Smith. I’m glad I no longer annoy you.” The drawl in her voice indicated her own amusement.

“So, Christmas Party then?” The lift dinged and he held the door for her but stepped in before Jack, clearly asserting his dominance. A man did what he must.

“Yeah, what about you? Taking a break or are you heading out to hunt some hackers.” She ginned at her alliteration.

“Nope!” He popped his p and hit the button for the ground floor. “Thought it might be good for me to attend and show everyone they don’t have to worry. Vortex won’t be inconvenienced by greedy, egotistical saboteurs. Not as long as I’m head of this company.”

“All is well and let us be merry.” Jack added, brushing glitter off his shoulder but eyed Jonathon who snorted in response.

“I’m sure everyone will appreciate the thought.” Rose faced the door but he caught her eyeing the side of the lift and him with a slightly arched brow. 

“Guess we solved the lift problem.” Jack grinned and Rose winced.

“It makes sense we attend together. You can ride with me,” Jonathon stated refusing to rise to Jack’s bait.

“Not going to turn down a ride in the posh limo or break with tradition.” She tucked a piece of glitter laden hair behind her ear. “I mean after last year and all--” She waved her hand in the air, her bracelet tinkling its bells.

“As delightful as that sounds, I have to meet a friend,” Jack responded. “But you two kids go on and have fun. I’ll join you later.”

“You mean Ianto,” Jonathon stated with a superior, confident tone. Jack stilled and his mouth opened just slightly. A thrill shot through Jonathon. Finally, he got his CFO right where he wanted him after the past year of constant suggestive comments about him and Rose.

“No reason Ianto can’t ride with us.” Rose bit her lip at his comment and focused on her pocket book, her jaw working as she fought back a smile twitching the corners of her mouth.

“Why Dr. Smith, that is very…. generous and I’m sure Mr. Jones would appreciate a ride.” Jonathon quirked a smile at Jack reverting to his formal title, evidence he’d hit the mark.

“I have feeling Mr. Jones benefits often from many Vortex perks,” Jonathon retorted watching as Jack’s posture stiffened and clenched his jaw. 

“You know, I like to think I’m not so oblivious as people think,” Jonathon continued. “I’m the boss, Jack, and you aren’t the only one who knows things. It’s not like it isn’t obvious.” He straightened his tie as the lift doors opened. “After you.” He gallantly ushered Rose out, while she glanced back at Jack following them.

“Look, Jonathon, I just want you to know--”

“Best to stop there,” Jonathon cautioned, a hand on Rose’s back as he guided them toward the doors. “I don’t need or want to know more just like you don’t need to know more about certain things.” Jack sputtered to a stop. “Now go fetch Mr. Jones and meet us at the limo.”

“Jonathon,” she chastised as Jack quietly left. “Jack’s been a good friend and discrete.”

“I know. And this reminds him that I keep his confidence as long as he keeps mine.”

Rose stepped away from him and toward the limo, sliding in as the driver opened the door for her.

“We’re waiting on two more, Max.” He sat next to her, the warmth of the car enveloping them against the chill outside. Yet he couldn’t ignore an entirely different chill from Rose.

“Go on, speak your mind. You’re going to eventually, anyway.” He reached for a bottle of champagne and poured four glasses.

“Jack and Ianto love each other. They’re discrete and work their arses off for you. Don’t be a prat about it. And as for Jack, he’s loyal and respectful. Maybe you should extend him the same courtesy.”

“You don’t think I do? I’ve known about this for a while and I’m happy for Jack. I’m happy he found someone to do for him what you do for me,” he confided and handed her a glass.

“And just what do I do for you?” she asked, wrinkling her nose at the tickle of bubbles.

“You know the answer to that.”

“No, I really don’t. Sometimes I think I do but then…” She sighed and set the glass down on the small tray near them. “Jonathon, a woman likes to hear it every once in a while. To know she’s not just convenient or some bit on the side while you find the posh missus.” All his breath fled and he reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

“You are my everything. Always. There’s no one I trust or need more.” She leaned over and brushed her lips against his restoking the fire that ever burned for her.

“I just wish we could--” She quickly moved away. “Hi, Ianto!” Jonathon wasn’t sure if he was relieved at the interruption or annoyed that he couldn’t assure Rose all was well between them. And how could she doubt his feelings? 

“Mr. Jones,” he handed a glass of champagne to the tall man in the navy suit who moved inside with ease. Jonathon didn’t miss the uncertainty in his light blue eyes that eyed the limo as if it was a pit of crocodiles. “Thank you for all you’ve done for Vortex, especially the past two days. I hope we can all still enjoy the holiday party despite the criminal acts of a few.”

“Vortex is family to many of us. And I appreciate the kind offer of the ride,” he said formally with a slight hesitation as Jack joined them.

“Champagne me.” Jack slid in and Rose clinked glasses with him. Jonathon sat back as the limo smoothly drove into traffic.

“Ianto, will you be spending Christmas with your family?” Rose asked ever the friendly and engaging woman. 

Jonathon endured the small talk and banter as he firmly regretted bringing the other couple along. He did it for good reason, to provide a cover for arriving with Rose. He stared at his phone, reading reports and shifted uncomfortably in his very posh leather seat to suppress the twinge of annoyance between his shoulders.

Reports were administrative nothing to set alarms off. He sighed and jammed his finger down on the screen to delete an email even as he plotted an excuse to sweep Rose away to his flat and a more entertaining night. 

“You know Doctor, you really don’t have to go. It’s all right. Everyone understands how hard you’ve been working.”

He lifted his gaze to meet hers ignoring Jack and Ianto’s speculative looks. “It’s not about what I want.” His gaze slid down to her snowflake pendent. “I promised to join in and be festive. Vortex has a lot to celebrate. We can’t let anyone interfere with all we’ve gained this past year.”

Her face softened and blush flushed her face. “No course not. I’m glad you’re coming. Right?” she glanced Jack and Ianto who apparently nodded in agreement. 

The car pulled to a stop. Jonathon refused to break the spell between he and Rose. He knew his subtle message fell short of what she wanted. 

He helped her out, brushing his thumb over her knuckles and only dropping her hand once they walked inside the atrium of his building. Loud festive music echoed. 

“Sounds like a party!” Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for the lift, Boss. Come on Yan, let’s hit the bubbly before they run out.”

Jonathon leaned in close to her ear. “We could have our own party elsewhere.”

“I told you, you don’t have to go. I know it’s not your thing.”

“But it’s your thing,” he muttered. 

She darted glances around and stepped closer to him. “Look, the past year I’ve not gone out with anyone other than you, in seclusion or at your flat. And I’m okay with that. I enjoy our evenings in but this is Christmas and a lot of these people are my friends. It’s one night, Doctor. I’m sure you’ll manage without me.”

His shoulders tightened and he glared at the double doors leading to the party. “Fine. We make an appearance and I’ll find an excuse to extract us.”

“This isn’t corporate warfare. It’s a Christmas party. I thought you got the whole festive and merry and joy to the world thing. And you don’t have to go. I keep telling you that. I’m not forcing you. Go hide out in your flat and sulk or plot the demise of our former employees. I’ll see you in the morning.” She turned on her heal and left him.

Hands shoved in his pockets, he gritted his teeth and followed her as if forging ahead into battle. It was just a Christmas party and one he paid for. He endured last year and that led to he and Rose enjoying world shattering sex. Also, he might be aroused by her forcefully telling him off. He just needed to persuade to take out her aggressions somewhere more private.

Plan in the making, he straightened his tie and walked into the winter wonderland filled with drunken employees, music and so much silver, gold and iridescent white his eyes may never recover.

“Doctor,” Donna shouted, champagne flute raised in the air. He nodded at a few employees who eyed him wearily, sparkling drinks held to their chests. A multitude of white Christmas trees sparkled with crystals and white lights.

“Donna.” He nodded, taking in the off the shoulder sparkling silver top she most definitely had not worn to the office.

“This is Lee McAvoy,” She said, tugging a tall man with a mop of dark hair toward him. Lee held his hand out. 

“Dr. Smith, Donna has told me so much about you.” Jonathon enjoyed his firm grip even as the man stumbled over his words. 

“Lee’s into digital forensics, data recovery, analysis, extraction and all that stuff. He’s brilliant.” Jonathon watched the other man blush as Donna snuggled into his side, ginger hair sparkling with yet more glitter. “Malcolm used Lee’s company to help with our current troubles.”

“Ohhhh you’re Subwave Systems!” Suddenly all the noise and sparkle didn’t seem so bad. “Brilliant people! I’ve had some ideas--” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Donna stepped in between Jonathon and Lee who smiled softly at her. “No business.” Jonathon flinched as she poked him in the chest. “It’s Christmas and this is a party. And you’ve eaten up enough of my time. Lee and I are celebrating the holiday. Rose is over there. Go take her a drink and you know smile and relax.” She whisked Lee away muttering. “Space man doesn’t relax unless he has a sparkly blonde near him, one in particular.”

He bumped into one of his marketing people, Bill Potts, known for her charm wide smile that could sell anything to the most cantankerous customer. 

“Merry Christmas, Dr. Smith!” She sprinkled him with silver tinsel before a young brunette woman dragged her away to the mistletoe where they promptly snogged. 

He supposed it was expected he be the center of attention. Dr. Jonathon Smith CEO, known as the Doctor and according to Rose, intimidator of all employees. Of course, when Rose said it, it was with a dramatic low voice that left him snickering. But in reality…with all eyes on him, he preferred to duck and run. Which is what he decided to do before he ran into any other overly enthusiastic employees.

He tapped a waiter and ordered drinks for he and Rose who was chatting with the director of corporate IT, Jake Simmonds, and his boyfriend, Danny Pink.

“Doctor,” Jake greeted stopping in the middle of a story which had Rose giggling or perhaps it was the bad champagne cocktail she sipped. He grimaced at the pink color.

“Hope everyone is having fun.” He sat next to Rose nodding as the waiter set down two flutes of champagne. He quickly replaced her pink abomination with something less fruity.

She eyed the champagne, her eyes narrowing slightly at him.

“Tradition,” he quickly supplied. “If I can’t take care of the people who take of me--” He left it open ended and clinked his glass with hers. “To the best of the best, I wouldn’t be here without any of you.” He lifted his glass to Jake who grinned in response.

“To Vortex and our fearless leader,” Jake agreed and clinked his glass with Danny who glanced at all three of them curiously.

“I mean it,” Jonathon repeated after enjoying a sip. “You lot are what makes Vortex successful. I don’t think I say that enough. Thank you.”

“We’re all sorry for what happened, Doctor,” Jake confided. “You have our support no matter what happens. We’re with you not that wanker Lazarus.” Jonathon sat stunned. He expected loyalty but not with the vigor of Jake’s declaration.

“A lot of people tonight have mentioned how much they never liked him or Yvonne or him,” Rose agreed.

“You can add Luke Rattigan to that hit list,” Jonathon muttered and ran his finger around the rim of his glass, mood plummeting at the thought of how these people would be hurt by the actions of a few. They just didn’t realize how much yet.

Rose’s hand slipped under the table and she squeezed his thigh.

“Yeah, I saw that report,” Jake acknowledged. “Danny’s an intellectual property barrister. If you ever need advice on how to nail these arseholes to the wall, he can help.”

“You should look at your confidentiality and nondisclosure provisions in your employee contracts. It would be a good start if only to get in an injunction,” Danny mentioned.

“Yes, we’re looking on that but unfortunately, an injunction takes time and doesn’t undo the damage, the delay to the project and our copyrights and patents.” He clenched his jaw. “No matter, they won’t benefit. I’ll see to that. It’s my people I worry about. They worked hard and now it’s all in the bin.” He paused as Rose shifted closer to him, the warmth of her hand against his trousers reminding him he had other plans for this evening. He cleared his throat. “But that’s not what tonight is about. We’re to be festive and merry and thankful for you know, everything. I know I’m…” He swallowed hard as her fingers danced up his inner thigh. “Really grateful.” His voice pitched up at the thought of where else he’d like her dancing fingers.

Jack chose that moment to pull up a chair. “Happy Christmas all!” Rose removed her hand and reached for her champagne, much to Jonathon’s annoyance.

“Happy Christmas, Jack!”

“You know,” Jack confided eyeing Rose, Jake and Danny, “There’s a line for the mistletoe. I think there’s plenty of happy going around tonight.” Rose giggled looking over at Donna and Lee in line.

“Yeah, I think Donna’s having a really happy Christmas tonight.” Jonathon did not turn around. He’d already had an eyeful of Donna and Lee snuggling. As everyone watched what must be a tonsil tangling snog, jumping up and cheering, he leaned close to Rose’s ear.

“I know where there’s a secret mistletoe stash.” She snorted and toyed with her right earring while glancing at him. “Do you?”

“Oh yes. I mean when you’ve had enough of the glittery lights, bad cocktails and gossip.”

“And what could entice me away from all this.” She waved a hand in the air. “It’s happy, sparkly, there’s music and lots of spirit and joy to the world.”

“Rose, really? Do I have to spell it out for you? I mean I’m wearing tinsel.” He winced and pulled some of it off and dropped it to the floor. She giggled and any unpleasant tinsel feelings vanished.

“I am impressed. You’ve done well, Jonathon. I know this is hard and I’m proud of you. It’s just, you me really need to talk about--”

His mobile buzzed and an annoying mauve light flashed. He looked down. “We have to go. I’ve got a Mauve alert. Someone’s trying to break into the system.”

“Should I gather the troops?” She eyed everyone cheering, drinking and snogging.

“No, let them party. They’ve earned it.”

“And I haven’t?” she crossed her arms and her mouth pressed tight. Jonathon pocketed his phone and leaned in close to her ear.

“You’ve earned everything. And I’d like to give it to you. I just have to deal with this and then we can happy Christmas all night”

“This isn’t some ruse to get me to yourself is it?” Patience evaporated at her sharp tone. 

Rose didn’t look at him, the bubbles in her champagne holding her attention as she fiddled with her snowflake pendant. 

“Look, I told you I understand you are the big important CEO and you don’t think that I’m--”

“Stop right there,” he interrupted and glanced around to make sure no one was listening before scooting closer to her. “You are the most important person in my world.”

“But no one can know that.” She sighed, and Jonathon gritted his teeth.

“Now is not the time for this.”

“No, it’s not,” she agreed. “I’m too upset to talk to you and it’s not like you’re going to talk to me. You never do and you can’t snog your way out of this one. We’re in public and god knows the Christmas trees might implode. Go do your CEO thing. I’m gonna stay and pretend my boyfriend isn’t constantly trying to shove me in a room so no one sees how much I love him.” She grabbed her champagne and walked away leaving Jonathon sputtering.

“Fuck.” He winced as his phone vibrated again. He looked around only to find Rose nowhere to be seen. This was all Rattigan’s fault, or so he convinced himself. He should be with Rose upstairs in private, talking about anything other than how he was a prat. He downed his champagne. He was not a prat. He was protecting both, not that she gave him a chance to explain.

On that thought he ignored the laughter, the merry making and anything to do with happy Christmas as he marched out, employees moving out of his way as if he was the doomed Titanic.

Jack grabbed his arm as he texted for his car to pick him up.

“What did you do this time?” Jack demanded, no smile on his face and a slight protective tone.

“We have a security breach. I’m on my way back to Vortex. Rose…is staying here.”

“No, that’s not it,” Jack stated, staring daggers at Jonathon.

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Make time. For her. You’ll lose her if you don’t. And I’m not losing my assistant because you’re an emotionally repressed arsehole.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, I asked her to leave with me and spend the evening with me to work things out, but she didn’t seem keen on talking.”

“Talking you? More like distract her so you don’t have to. You really don’t get it do you?” Jack snorted and stared at the door before facing Jonathon 

“She’s put her personal life on hold, giving you you’re way all the time hoping you’d come around. All she wants is for you to acknowledge her and stop hiding like the world will end if you take her out in public.” Jonathon’s blood boiled at the comment and he stiffened in resentment.

“This does not concern you, or anyone at the party or at Vortex. My personal life is mine and I share it with whom I want when I want. I value that privacy over all else. Don’t think old friendships will survive what I’ll do to protect what I have with her.”

“You’re afraid to share her.” He barked out a laugh. “The Doctor, genius and best of the best except in one thing. That must burn.”

“Stop it,” Jonathon responded in a tight voice, thrumming with a need to escape and give his CFO a taste of his own medicine with a fist in the jaw.

“I don’t think I will. As a matter of fact, I’m going to help you and smooth things over with Rose. But you.” Jack poked him in the chest. “Have to do the rest. You have to trust her, me and everyone else to protect the two of you. And you have to learn to live.”

“You don’t understand.” Jack patted him on the shoulder. 

“Oh, I understand. Been there with Ianto until I almost lost the most precious person in my life. It’s not a good feeling. But you proved tonight that you didn’t judge me and offered respect just like you want me to do with you and Rose. You’ve got it. Now go take care of business and we’ll fix things with Rose in the morning.” Jack winked and walked away with a touch of irritating swagger.

Jonathon gritted his teeth and walked outside, the cold air sucking some of the mix of anger and a cloying neediness to run back to Rose from him. Hands shoved in his pockets he stewed over Rose’s behavior and Jack’s smarmy advice which he didn’t need. He knew him and Rose better than anyone.

He scuffed his trainers on the pavement, flicking more tinsel off his brown pinstriped suit, replaying his conversation with Rose. Her eyes had glistened with unshed tears and turned sad. She hadn’t walked away with confidence. An ache formed in his chest. With her head down turned, she appeared defeated.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why were relationships so hard? He just wanted to love her. He dropped his hands. He loved her. “I love her.” He said it out loud and the words flowed off his tongue as easy as any techno babble he uttered in one of his R&D meetings.

His car pulled up and he ducked inside before his driver barely pulled to a stop. He slumped back against the seat, elation twisting with recognition he’d fucked up royally. His company wasn’t the only thing under attack. So was his and Rose’s hearts and he had far less confidence how to fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late and it's not the last chapter because I'm having issues with this story. One more chapter to go. Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Rose hit the ground with a thud and twisted ankle.

“Miss Tyler, are you all right?” Rose shivered at the wet ice seeping past her jacket and glared at the icy sidewalk on which someone clearly should have laid salt or grit. 

“Yeah, thanks Wilf.” She held onto her favorite security guard’s arm as he helped her upright.  “Can you believe this weather?”

“I’d prefer a white Christmas to all this frozen rain and ice.” She winced as he helped her limp inside the tall, glass building.

“Security means keeping more than the building safe.” His blue eyes offered warmth and consideration she appreciated given her previous rotten night. 

“Are you all right to walk?  I really should get maintenance on this.”  Rose smiled softly and patted his arm. 

“I’m good.  Nice to know security is in tip top form even if maintenance is hung over.”

“I’m sure they’ve had a lot to deal with what with that business with Lazarus.”  His eagle eyed gaze swept across the marble floored atrium swarming with people.  “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fine, Wilf.  Thanks again.”  She hefted her bag to balance against her injured ankle.

“Have a good day Miss Tyler, and Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, Wilf.”  She limped to the lift, her ankle throbbing in her boot.  Not that the pain could dull the emotion driven headache she endured.  And all because of one Dr. Jonathon Smith.

She stepped into the lift with a group of employees, all happy and chattering about the party and how this was a half day at work.  Rose sighed and slumped against the back of the lift, feeling neither jolly nor happy. 

Her night ended with finding a quiet corner where she refused to cry even as her eyes burned to let loose pent up aggravation, annoyance; and she wallowed in fear she’d pushed Jonathon away for good. 

But then Jack showed up with Ianto with Irish coffees mounded with whipped cream.  One good dose of alcohol infused caffeine and Jack offering solace and a promise he didn’t let Jonathon leave without a tongue lashing, and not the fun kind, her fear ebbed leaving her with a smaller but no less potent drunken knot in her stomach.

The lift doors dinged at her floor and she limped out only to have Donna march up, tablet in hand, looking about to rain doom and destruction on all.  One look at Rose and she sputtered to a stop.

“What the hell happened to you?”

I slipped on the ice out front.” She shifted her wet leather bag on her shoulder and grimaced at a dirty wet stain on her coat. 

“Are you hurt?” Donna shifted her tablet and wrapped an arm around her.  “Your freezing.”

“Just my pride and a twisted ankle.  Well, and probably a ruined coat.”  She sighed and shivered again.  “I’ll be all right as soon as I get off my foot and get warm.”  

“You’re limping.”  Donna, pressed her earpiece.  “I need a medic on the executive floor as in yesterday.”  She rolled her eyes.  “No one’s dead you plum!  Rose slipped on the ice, speaking of which why the hell is no one making sure that doesn’t happen!”  Rose winced and simultaneously smiled as Donna commanded the attention and fear of anyone on the phone or nearby.

“Donna!” The bellow of Jonathon carried the air of a man ready to rip apart time itself. 

Rose hopped a few steps away, not ready to face her boss and possibly ex-boyfriend if he decided he’d had enough.  And part of Rose was almost all right with that….almost.  Except the part that loved the controlling git.

“Just a minute!  I have to take care of Rose first.”  Donna faced the cracked open executive’s door and muttered about an impatient head up his arse CEO before redirecting her attention on Rose who attempted to make a quiet exit.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Donna marched over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, uncaring that by doing so, the wet on Rose’s coat now stained Donna’s new purple dress.

“It’s no big deal, Donna. I just need to get back to my office and get my foot up.  It’ll be fine.  Go see to himself before he gets all oncoming storm.”  The door to Jonathon’s office banged the rest of the way open.

“What happened?” Still wearing his suit from the day before, he raced over to Rose. She couldn’t help the sudden gallop of her heart at how he loomed over everyone in the most protective, or maybe it was commanding stance she’d ever seen.

“She slipped on the ice out front because someone didn’t do their job.”  Donna tilted her chin up.  “Maybe because they’ve been sent on a wild chase in the building to find nonexistent nanite spies because someone is paranoid.”

“Nanogenes, Donna and they are very real,” Jonathon defended before his gaze fell on Rose. 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled and tried to shift away.

“You’re not,” he said in a decisive tone and before she could plead otherwise, he swept her up in his arms bridal style.

“Doctor.” She swallowed hard as strong arms she knew so well cradled her and she inhaled the masculine scent of clean linen mixed with caramel that was all him.

“What’s going on?” Jack demanded, walking down the hall.  “Rose?”  She didn’t miss the concerned tone or how he and Jonathon exchanged a challenging alpha male look.

“I’m fine, really.  It was just a little problem between me and the ice.  I just need to--”

“I’ve called medical.” Donna interrupted.  “We need to get her off her feet and take a look at the swelling.”

“Agreed, we can put her in my office,” Jack stepped forward as if to retrieve her from Jonathon who turned away.

“No, she’ll be in my office.  I have a sofa.”

“So do I,” Jack countered, puffing out his chest.  Rose nearly developed whiplash from gaping at both men.  Neither man moved and her head pounded.

“Oh my gawd, stop it already!” she announced.  “The testosterone is choking me.” Rose was perfectly capable of seeing to herself at her desk.  Not that the thought of being behind closed doors with Jonathon wasn’t appealing.  They still had things to work out but they wouldn’t be worked out with people hanging outside his door and especially when he was so tetchy about them being seen together. 

Although….she bit her lip watching him.  Jonathon held her tightly against his chest in front of the entire executive floor.  He stilled seeming to realize what he’d done.

“I’m sure--” Rose said after clearing her throat.  “Dr. Smith has more important things to do.  Sorry if I interrupted everyone’s day.”  She glanced around before pinning him with a pointed look.  He stared at her and his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“My employees always take priority.  Especially when they’re hurt.”  The emphasis in his voice caused her to pause….no he couldn’t be talking about last night.  Jonathon didn’t do that.  He was more, change the subject and move forward without looking back.  Still, Rose decided to remain quiet and see where this led.

Jonathon eventually shifted his grip, sniffed and strode forward toward Jack’s office.  “Jack, get the door.”  Any chill or shivers from the ice disappeared.   At least Rose convinced herself the warmth flushing through her was simply adjusting to the heat and not the kind from being swept of her feet.  In front of her colleagues, she reminded herself.

“Thanks,” she said softly as Jonathon set her gently on Jack’s leather sofa.

Dr. Martha Jones, who served as an employee medic but also was involved in the new medical tech division, popped her head in.”

“Dr. Jones,” Jonathon acknowledge.  “I’ll leave you to see to our injured employee.”  Without a backward glance he walked out, spine straight followed by Donna, a grin a mile wide.

“I didn’t think he had it in him,” she murmured as she exited, giving Rose a thumbs up.

****

Hours later, with her ankle bound and propped up, Rose sat at her desk her mind spinning between Jonathon and the hundred emails before her regarding what was now ominously referred to as The Lazarus Affair. 

Many emails were from legal to Jonathon and Jack.  The words counter claim; improper termination; injunction; special board meeting and call for election; accusations against Jonathon of misuse of corporate resources and proxy fight practically melted her computer. 

“I’m sorry, Rose.”  Jack, shirt unbuttoned and tie long since gone, ambled out and collapsed onto a chair near her desk.  “Not the way to spend Christmas Eve is it?”

“Not for any of us,” she agreed and rubbed at her temples.

“Go home.  I’ll handle this.”  She dropped her hands and arched a brow at the dark circles under his eyes.

“Not going to leave you on your own.  Neither you or our fearless leader have slept much if any.  You need someone with a clear head.  Besides.” She bit into a chocolate toffee biscuit one of the many well-wishers dropped off.  “Mum’s not expecting me until later and my ankle could use the break from limping home.”

“I’ll get Jonathon to have Max take you home,” Jack responded, one hand fussing with his hair.  “He owes you that.”

“And I’ll take you up on it after we figure out what to do with these emails.” She shoved the plate of biscuits at him.  “Can’t enjoy a holiday with this mess hanging over our heads.  We have to sort what we can.”

“They’re throwing everything at us,” Jack acknowledged and moaned enjoying a butter biscuit.  “But we’ve got evidence against all of them on our side; and they can’t get the board of directors together about anything else until after the New Year. 

“Can they get Jonathon fired?”  Worry twisted in her stomach and not just because this was her job and Jack her boss.  Everyone at Vortex had become a family.  And Jonathon…her chest ached and suddenly she couldn’t swallow any more biscuits.

“They can try to fire us but Jonathon--” His voice drifted off as Rose stared at her screen, the words blurring as fear constricted her throat and she realized how much weight Jonathon carried and maybe he really did need her last night.

“Stop that,” Jack ordered and knelt at her side.

“Vortex is everything to him.  And me and you and everyone…it’s just.” She swallowed hard.

“This is not going to happen.  Jonathon is the brains and creativity and heart of this company.  The board and shareholders know that.  And if Jonathon goes, we all go with him.”  He grasped her hand.  “Family sticks together no matter what and we fight damned hard to protect each other.”

Rose nodded and squeezed his hand.

“Let’s kick their asses and go enjoy our holiday, right?”

“Right.”  Reinvigorated, Rose sat up ready to coordinate meetings, put together agendas, and shove documentation and proof of what Jonathon did for this company up their enemies’ collective arses. 

“And Rose?” Jack paused at his office door.  “Jonathon cares about more than just the company.  He won’t let his people down.  Especially not you.  He may be a bit of a dysfunctional, emotionally repressed geek, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love, even if he doesn’t say it.  And don’t let him get away with that anymore.”

“Thanks, Jack.”  Rose’s face heated and her earlier tension ebbed. 

Maybe she and Jonathon had issues but relationships were often work.  She smiled thinking about Jonathon, her Doctor, sleeves rolled up, making her dinner in his flat.  No one saw that side of him but her. And she clung to those quiet moments.  Yes, she needed him to speak the words to her and stop his ridiculous insistence they tell no one, but she still loved him.

Five more emails popped up from legal.  “It never stops.” 

She pulled up two more tabs, prepared to dive in and respond.  But niggling at the back of her mind was Jack’s last bit of advice to not let Johnathon get away with any more.  Christmas, she decided.  They’d hash it out once and for all.  Or it would all crash in on her.  She grabbed another biscuit.  Clearly chocolate would clear her mind…

Hours later…

“Go home,” Jack ordered.  “I emailed you Max’s number.  Just give him a call and he’ll take care of you.”

“What about you and Jonathon?” Rose looked at the time and winced, shooting a quick text to her mum that she would be later than expected.  Traffic on Christmas eve would be a nightmare.

“I’m leaving and Jonathon is a big boy who can take care of himself, not your responsibility.  Go enjoy Christmas with your mum.  You’ve earned some happy.”  She sighed and stared at her email.  Nothing more she could do and Jonathon hadn’t even texted her.  He still wasn’t keen on the holiday.  Jack was right.

“Thanks Jack, I’ll wrap it up.  She struggled up and hopped over to where he enveloped her in a big hug.  “Happy Christmas, boss.”

“Happy Christmas, Rose.”  Rose smiled at his warm embrace.  Jack was her favorite hugger. 

“If you’re done manhandling each other--” Rose dropped her hands forehead thunking Jack’s chest.

“Is there something you need, Jonathon?” Jack’s voice rang with annoyance.

“My company not in ruins,” he retorted.  “And my CFO….CFOing and not--”

“Making sure his trusted assistant gets a Christmas hug ‘cause it doesn’t look like anyone else is giving her one.” Jack finished for him, an amused lilt in his voice.  “

“Jack don’t,” Rose warned. before turning to Jonathon, an annoyed glare firmly directed at him.

“I was just leaving for the night.”  She limped over to her desk, scooped up her boots and grabbed her bag, dumping a few more biscuits in it before pushing past Jonathon.  “Happy Christmas Dr. Smith.” She spit out his name and gimped toward the loo.  She didn’t miss the quietly uttered.  _ Fuck. _

Good.  She hoped he finally started to take a good long look at himself.  And then she collapsed against the bathroom counter.  Make-up worn, dark circles under her eyes, hair disheveled and biscuit crumbs stuck to her dark green cardigan.  He wasn’t the only one a mess.

That’s when everything she’d tried not to think about, the fight with Jonathon, his clipped voice and her work came crashing down.  Tears burst forth as she swallowed down hitched breaths.  She couldn’t face her mum like this.  And she didn’t want to talk about her possibly fucked up love life on Christmas Eve. 

Judging by Jonathon’s own lined faced and scowl, Christmas wasn’t looking like the time they’d talk or celebrate anything. 

She inhaled a few breaths, used the loo and patted her face dry before setting about fixing herself so she didn’t look half the horror she sure she was.  Her phone buzzed as she blotted a fresh coat of lipstick.

“Shit.”  She groaned at her mother’s sharp text asking  _ if Vortex or her prat of a boyfriend had kidnapped her _ ?  It was well past six.  So much for an early day or even leaving on time.  Rose tapped a response about being delayed by icy weather and would text her when Jonathon’s car arrived.

One final check and she sighed.  Her trench coat was still stained from her earlier fall and she had to somehow tug a boot over her swollen ankle.  After a few good tugs and sharp inhales, she got it on, grateful for loose trousers that day.  She wobbled toward the lift and started typing a text to Max just as the lights blinked out.

“You have got to be kidding me?”  She glanced at her phone.  No bars.  “Oh, come on!  This is Vortex, best tech in the world.”  And then she noticed the lift wasn’t working either. 

“Rose?  I thought you left?”  She breathed a sigh of relief at Jonathon’s voice.

“I stopped to freshen up and jam my foot back into this torture device.”  She glared at her ankle boot as a torch flashed over her.  “Is Jack here too?”

“No, he left ages ago when I thought you left.”

“Why’s it dark?  And what’s going on with the wifi?”   She dialed her mum.  “My phone won’t dial out either?”

“New security protocol.  It locks down against any digital, electronic or cellular signals while we’re under attack.  Sorry.”  Rose’s shoulders sagged inward and she dropped her bag with a thunk.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” her voice cracked.  This was it.  Her breaking point.  Congratulations universe for succeeding in ruining her holiday.

Jonathon was at her side in an instant and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “Hey now, none of that.”  She sniffed and tears stung her eyes again.

“It’s not supposed to be like this.” She choked the words. 

“I know, you should be home safe with your mum.  Not stuck here with--” He stopped talking and shuffled his feet.  “Not at the office.  Come on, let’s get you off the sore ankle while I try and work a way to get us out of here.”

He helped her into his office where she collapsed onto his sofa, and stared at the ceiling.  Light glowed at his desk.  “How come your computer still works?”

“I’m on back-up,” he answered, scowling at his screen and tapping on his keys.

“So, the whole building shuts down during a cyber-attack except your office?  How’s that a good idea?” She huffed and tugged her boots off, breathing a sigh of relief as she propped her foot up on a pillow.

“It prevents further incursions and initiates a trap.  Ha got them!” He jumped up and pumped his fist.

His enthusiasm infected her and she hopped over to watch Jonathon at his finest.

“So, show me who you got.”  He raised an eyebrow and stared at her swollen, taped ankle.  Rose rolled her eyes.  “I’m stuck here.  The least you can do is show me your brilliant plan and how we’re punishing this wanker that’s ruined Christmas Eve.”  He flinched before he pulled over a chair.

“Put your foot up.”  He folded up his long coat and propped her ankle on it neatly folded on his desk.  Rose lounged back, flushing just a bit at the last time she’d enjoyed being propped up on his desk.  She glanced at him and caught the glimpse of a dark glint in his eyes.  Maybe things weren’t so grim after all.

“Now then--” He cleared his throat, donned glasses and scooted close, his face relaxed as he descended into the tech talk he excelled at.  Rose’s tension eased and she cuddled as close to him as she could listening to him ramble about firewalls, network intrusion prevention systems, encryption, reverse malware and his own specially devised program, the Bad Wolf Virus.

“Why Bad Wolf?” She asked, twirling hair around her finger.

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” he answered.  “And you know, I tend to like little red.”

“You mean like my dress?” she teased.  “Or like that lacy number you bought a month ago and think I don’t know about?”  His face flushed and he tapped a few keys on his keyboard,

“Anyway, I’ve locked their system, IP address and automatically sent a report to a few key agencies who don’t like cyber-crime.”

“But?” Rose asked.

“But, there was multiple intrusions and when that happens, not only do I trap them, I set up Vortex to lock down completely in case they somehow gained physical access through our own building.”

Rose stilled and glanced toward the lift and stairwell.  Jonathon tugged her hand away from her hair and toward him, lacing his fingers with hers.

“We’re safe.  The executive suite is empty except us.  I checked security.  No one can access this floor without my code.”

“And the rest of the building?”  She hated how her voice broke slightly.  He tugged at his ear and glanced at his monitor.

“There might be some people stuck in their offices.  I’ve sent an email out asking them to sit tight unless they’re hackers and then I told them to piss off and Happy Christmas.”  His eyes crinkled as a slight smile broke free.

“And when and who gets them out or you know, arrests them.”

“Ahhh that.  Well, it has to go through legal channels and--”

“It’s Christmas Eve and not exactly a priority.”  Rose sighed and leaned back.  “We’re stuck until the cyber cops get here.”

“Sorry.  Security is downstairs waiting.  They’ll let me know when the authorities arrive so I can authorize a floor by floor security release.”

Rose’s stomach rumbled.  Biscuits weren’t exactly dinner.  He smiled warmly at the sound and leaned in closer.

“You know,” he drew out.  “We can still have Christmas Eve.  Maybe not your mum’s Christmas Eve dinner, but it doesn’t mean we sit in the dark being miserable.”

“Oh mum,” she groaned and pulled her phone out and stared.  “She’ll be worried. Can’t you do something?”

“I messaged security to let her know we were tied up.”

“Tied up,” Rose tilted her head, a naughty smile emerging as she moved from worried about her mum to other more pleasant thoughts and an attempt to cajole Jonathon to something less work related.  “That would be a lot more fun.  Pity we’ll miss out on any of that.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” He played with his tie, gaze trailing down to her propped-up ankle.  “I’m pretty good at improvising.”  Her stomach chose to rumble again breaking the mood.

“Sorry.”  She sighed and stared across the darkened room lit only by his monitor.  It was so them.

“No, this is my fault and since we’re--” he waved his hand in the air.  “A bit trapped.  We need to focus on you know, the basics.”

“Food and sex,” she stated without hesitation unafraid to push things along.  Besides, she was cranky and if she was going to be stuck with her reluctant boyfriend, she had to use what skills she had to push things along. 

Might as well as cross the proverbial line and she knew the best way to do that was to use what she had at hand.  She wet her lips and tilted her head exposing a good bit of neck he usually enjoyed nibbling.  And it worked, by the way his gaze latched not just on her neck but how her sweater clung to her breasts.

“Those,” he said slowly. “Are rather important to survival.”  His voice lowered with a slight rumbling quality.  He stood and moved closer leaning into her ear.  Heat shot straight through to her core at the slight scrape of his stubble against her ear as he brushed a kiss on her pulse point.

“Survival tactics.” He growled his words into her ear and Rose almost spontaneous combusted.  She might have underestimated him in this game of seduction, honesty and getting her way.

He pulled away abruptly and rubbed at his jaw just showing a slight prickle of stubble.  “Sustenance and shelter.  First things first.  Can’t have other things until I, you know, provide and protect and all that.” 

“Provide and protect?”  Rose sighed and shook her head. “You know I never asked you for that.”  She stood and limped toward the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He was at her side in a blink, wrapping an arm around her waist so she shifted her weight against him.

“Some of us are used to foraging for ourselves and our domestically challenged executives.”

“Domestically challenged,” he sputtered as they walked out of his office and Rose guided him to the lounge.  “Yes, where do you think Donna gets those banana muffins she tosses at you when you’re being a prat?”

“I am not a prat,” he retorted.  “I’m a concerned and dedicated boss and I would never expect Donna to fetch and deliver like some sort of barista or an intern.  She’s much more than that.”

“Yeah she is.”  Rose looked at him expectantly as they pushed open the door to the lounge lit only with one measly emergency light and with any hope, toward relationship common ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Relationship fic is my kryptonite and especially established relationship. I think I finally got it to a good resolution and I hope you enjoy it. Very NSFW chapter and thank you so much sticking with this one :)
> 
> I keep meaning to add, Natural-Blues suggested the window shagging so kudos to her for inspiring my muse.

Rose headed straight for the refrigerator.  And stared into the darkened depths.  Jonathon appeared with his torch, leaning in and silently peering about like an explorer.  
  
“Well, looks like the pickings are slim but we can make do.”  She grabbed a leftover cheese and sausage plate from their nibble assortment at lunch.  “Can you grab the fruit and some of those pasties?”  
  
“There are pears in this fridge.” The outrage and disgust lacing his voice was only exceeded by how he flinched away.  
  
“Yeah, they’re gourmet and were a gift.  Can you grab the other stuff?”  
  
“A gift?” he hissed. “No, no, no that is not a gift!  It’s sabotage!  It’s contaminating--”  
  
“I don’t care.  I’m hungry and eating.  You can go stand in the corner and stick your nose up.”  Rose turned and set food on small rectangular table.  
  
“We don’t have a way to heat them up,” he pointed out in a slight petulant tone.  
  
“Beggars can’t be choosers.  Foraging for survival. Remember?”  He grunted in response.  Rose collapsed on one of the utilitarian chairs and nibbled on some white cheddar cheese.  “Check the cabinets for crackers.”  He plopped down a carton of water crackers before retrieving the rest of the trays.  
  
“I promise when we get out of here I will provide you with something better.”  Rose eyed him in the dim light.  He popped a cube of swiss in his mouth.  
  
“Like dinner out at a nice restaurant.”  Gauntlet thrown.  She bit into a cold pasty savoring the sausage and watched him.  He shifted in the chair next to her and poked a few pieces of cheese.  She could let it drop but she was too emotionally overwrought from a sore ankle, missing Christmas Eve with her mum and the whole accumulation of worry throughout the day.  He stared down at their plates of food and plucked up a slice of green apple.  
  
“Jonathon?”  
  
“I’d make you something better at home,” he answered, biting into the apple.  Rose snorted.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“I thought you liked my cooking?” And there was the slight whine of hurt ego.  She wasn’t falling for it this time.  
  
“I do but it would be nice to go out once and a while.”  She waited and he didn’t respond so she pushed it further.  “Unless you’re embarrassed to be dating your CFO’s assistant.”  Her heart slammed in her chest and her hands trembled ever so slightly.    
  
“No,” he answered quickly which relieved her but he didn’t elaborate.  
  
“It’s not that,” he finally continued after a lengthy pause.    
  
“You make me feel that way when you hide us.”  She traced a finger around the edge of the cheese platter.  “I understand with work you don’t’ want to show favoritism and all, but it’s been a year and I thought--” Her voice caught.  “Well, I love you and I don’t want to have to hide that.  It’s not fair to make me feel like I have to hide a very important part of my life.  When we row, it hurts and after last night--” She choked on her words until he wrapped her hand in his.  
  
“I was an arsehole last night.  I should have seen I was hurting you and for the record, I have never…not once been embarrassed to be with you.  That’s not it at all.”  
  
“Then what?  Please tell me.  Whatever it is let’s fix it.” In the shadows of the lounge, he swallowed hard and stared at their clasped hands before he answered.  
  
“We can’t.”  He abruptly stood and tugged at his hair.  Rose’s chest caved in at his abrupt words.  
  
“I mean…bollux I’m fucking this all up.”  He dropped his arms and collapsed back onto the chair.  
  
“Rose Tyler, you are everything to me.  So much so, I think of you at the most inopportune times.  In the lift, as you know.”  He inclined his head and the first bit of a warmth bloomed inside of her.  “In meetings, when I’m working and think of something brilliant.  You’re the first person I want to tell.  When I’m reading and want to share my thoughts.  IYou’re always with me and it’s still not enough.”  
  
“Jonathon, I feel that way too.  But I don’t understand why all the secrecy, even in public?”  
  
“I don’t want to share you.”  His face pinched and he leaned his elbows on the table.  “Yes, I am that man.  I can’t deal with anyone else, especially not those gossipy bloggers, getting their claws into you or us.”  Rose heaved a sigh of relief.  Not that they still didn’t need to talk but this she could handle.  
  
“For a brilliant man, you can be so daft.”  He lifted his head and she saw indignation.  
  
“I’ve watched you date other women, you know.  God knows I got an eyeful with she who shall not be named.”  His lips twitched and he laid his hand on hers, his fingers tracing over her knuckles.    
  
“I don’t like that lifestyle and what it put you through.  But I’ll deal with it for you,” she emphasized.  “And don’t think I’ll stand idle while those stuck up people try to ruin or rule our lives.  I want you to myself too.  But I’m over skulking around hiding out and not living our lives out in the light.”  
  
He tilted his head up at the non-functioning lights before his gaze met hers.    
  
“Oh, stop it,” she laughed.  “You know what I mean.  I’m proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished with Vortex.”  His smile faded.  
  
“But I haven’t accomplished as much as I wanted.  Look at us, where we are now.”  
  
“In the executive suite lounge enjoying a sumptuous meal of nibbles in one of the poshest skyscrapers,” Rose stated.  “At the top tech firm in the world.”  
  
“But it’s not enough.”  She watched him withdraw into himself.  “You’ve showed me what I was missing and it wasn’t just Christmas.”  He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets as his gaze lighted on Christmas cards strung up along one wall.  
  
“Vortex is a family,” he spoke softly but with emphasis.  Rose resisted her compulsion to assure him he was part of that family.  He needed to work through whatever bothered him and she could give him the time he needed.  That’s what couples did.  
  
“I never appreciated that or what my employees do for me.  But last year, at Christmas, you showed me the humanity and life existing in my company and how that is just as important as showing up for work and doing your job.”  He walked across the tiny room and traced a finger over a bright red toaster.  “Even today when everyone should have been off with their families, many stayed to help me.”  
  
“A lot of people believe in Vortex and are proud of working here,” Rose added.  
  
“Even if their boss is a terror?” he asked and snorted.  “They deserve better and I was trying to do that.”  
  
Rose stood and limped over to him, curling up to his side.    
  
“They are proud to work for you and so am I.”  
  
“No, you don’t understand.”  He led her back to the chair, lifting her foot into his lap and gently pressing his fingers into her tight foot muscles.  “I was registering the patent for the Tardisum formula in the name of an employee fund.  Everyone would have benefited and not just Vortex.  Sure, the company got the new chip and designs and a few extras but my formula would have rewarded the people who stood by me.”  
  
Rose swallowed back a lump in her throat.  She loved this man.  Yes, he was handsome and charming in his own way but this right here, how he did something for others in secret without fanfare or reward was at his core.  She’d watched him do this on a smaller scale, supporting after school programs for underprivileged and establishing scholarships to give estate kids, like her, a chance.  
  
But the gutted look on his face as he stroked her sore ankle spoke volumes.  Now she understood the edge and obsession over Lazarus’ betrayal.  Righteous anger bubbled up.  
  
“Did Hartman, Van Statten and Lazarus know about this plan.”  
  
He stilled and his gaze drilled into her.  “I…I hadn’t thought of that.”  He blinked and stared across the room lost in thought.    
  
“What if they’d been planning something like this and saw what you were doing and pushed up their plans?” Rose asked, now more on board the whole blood, anger and revenge she’d observed in him earlier.  
  
“Fuck.”  He scrubbed at his face before meeting her gaze.  “Greedy bastards.”  
  
“Did the Board of Directors know?” Rose asked.  
  
“A few key members.  They supported the plan but wanted me to push the new chip’s potential, the increased speed without heat escalation, a few alterations making it adaptable to smaller, more powerful devices, a new tablet we’re developing and a few new applications that would keep Vortex at the forefront.”  
  
“Someone got greedy,” Rose noted, tapping her fingers on the table.  “Jonathon, this could go a whole lot deeper.”  
  
He eased her foot off his lap and held out his hand.  “Oh, it does.”  He helped her up and pressed his forehead against hers.  “You see how brilliant you are.  How much I need you.”  
  
“How I complete you?” she teased.    
  
“Oh don’t!  I hate that film.  It’s cheesy.”  She giggled at his crinkled brow and frown and wrapped her arm through his.    
  
“So how do we defeat the bad guys.”  He helped her hobble back to his office.    
  
“We make sure to catch and prosecute them.  Then we use the evidence to protect Vortex and remove anyone responsible.”  
  
“You think you can get someone like Yvonne or Van Statten to turn on their informant?” Rose settled on a chair next to Jonathon as he sat at his desk and pulled up the latest security reports.    
  
“Oh yes,” he agreed and sat back, a dark satisfied smile emerging.  “They don’t have what we have.”  
  
“Determination,” Rose leaned closer to him and traced a finger over the shell of his ear until he shivered.  “Stubbornness,” she enunciated.  “And desire for justice for everyone but especially for the evening they ruined.”  She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and ran her hand down his arm.  
  
“Definitely all of that.  But most of all, they don’t’ have you.  And they never will.”  Rose flushed and tugged at his tie, unknotting it and sliding it through her fingers.  
  
“Gonna lock me away and tie me up?”  She tugged on the ends of his tie in emphasis.  
  
“I promise I won’t lock you away.  Or hide you anymore.”  Elation pounded through her until she wanted to snog him within an inch of his life.  Ankle be damned.  
  
“Careful” he warned with a slight chuckle as she tossed the tie aside and hopped over into his lap and tugged him closer.  
  
“You deserve a reward.”  
  
“Do I?” he drew out, sliding his hand up her thigh and toying with the clasp of her trousers.  “And if I want a say in that reward?”  
  
“Don’t know.”  She brushed her lips against his nipping his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open into a deep kiss before pull back.  “I have some pretty rewarding ideas.” Her face flushed as her mind drifted to thoughts about hot desk sex.  
  
“So do I,” he growled.   She hummed and slid her hand from his shoulder down his chest to where his trousers stretched tight.     
  
“I can feel you do and would like to feel it more.”  His mobile buzzed and she groaned.  
  
“Sorry, love.”  He grabbed it as a flutter or happiness burst forth in her chest at how he used the endearment.    He reached around her and tapped in a few keystrokes.  
  
“Time to clear the building.”  He punched in codes and stared at his monitor.  A few seconds later, a huge smile burst forth.  “Guess what puny little hacker they found in admin?”  
  
“No way?”  she looked over her shoulder, watching security and several suit wearing police escorting a hand cuffed and shaken looking Luke Rattigan.    
  
“Now that’s a Christmas present right there.”  She affirmed. He firmly gripped her shoulders and turned her toward him.  
  
“No, that’s justice.  My Christmas present is here.”  He cupped her cheek and Rose leaned into his palm, turning to nip the tip of his thumb.  
  
“Naughty,” his voice rumbled.    
  
“Very,” she agreed in her own raspy voice.  “And my Christmas present is here too and hopefully I’ll get to unwrap him soon.”  He smirked and wagged his finger at her.  
  
“Nope.  Got a better Christmas present for you.  Except,” He paused, gaze fixated on her lips before he leaned back and tugged at his ear.  “I’m not sure you’ll be keen on it.”  
  
“Now I’m curious.”  She began working at the buttons of his oxford glancing coquettishly at him knowing full well she’d break him down.  Instead of the dark sex now look she expected, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist stilling her.  
  
“I want--” He paused, staring at her with a probing gaze.  She cocked her head trying to figure out what had him so rattled.  He was usually a very confident man.  “I’ve been thinking for several months on this and given your concerns and feelings…well, it makes sense.”  
  
“What makes sense?”  His mouth opened and closed.  “Jonathon whatever you’re worried about you, can talk to me.  I mean if nothing else tonight, we’ve both agreed we want to be together.”  
  
“I love you,” he spit the words our fast.  “I mean really love you and wasn’t just exaggerating earlier.  I miss when you’re not with me.  And I was thinking…maybe you could…move in with me.”  The last four words were spoken quickly and merged together.  
  
Rose lost all ability to think or breathe.  She was sure she should breathe, coughed and swallowed back a mix of elation, fear and utter shock.  Her ears pounded and she swore the world tilted for a moment.  
  
“Say something,” he asked, eyes wide.  His fingers dug into her waist like he feared she would run which was silly, given her ankle was messed up.  How far could she hobble?  And she didn’t’ want to.    
  
“Yes.”  She sat stunned.  Did she just agree?  “I mean this is big, huge really and after so many months of us keeping things secret.  Are you…sure?” She suddenly found the buttons on his dress shirt even more fascinating and oh so easy to pop open.  Regret clutched at her chest.  She should have put him off…should have thought more on something so important.  
  
“I’ve never been more sure.  In fact, I may have jumped ahead and made you a key card.” Rose flushed and a heart pounding exhilaration flushed through her.  But still, was this the right thing? Was he really ready for no more hiding and such a big step?  Was she?  Her head filled with thoughts of lazy mornings, breakfast in bed, and true intimacy.  
  
“You know, me moving in means moving all of me.”  She finished unbuttoning his shirt and smiled at her progress before raking her nails across the soft cotton of his undershirt.  She would drive home the importance of what he asked with a little added heat just to keep his attention.  Liar an inner voice admonished.  One look into his very focused molten gaze and she squelched that voice.  
  
“Yes, I want all of you.” He drew out, fingers skimming beneath her sweater and dipping beneath her waistband until Rose wanted to slide his hand down where she wanted him most.  Serious discussion be damned.  She had needs and if he wanted her to move in…well, they still hadn’t quite made up for rowing, had they?  
  
“I’m looking forward to your unmentionables mixing with mine.  I even cleared out my drawers and made room in the closet right next to my tie rack.  I remember how fond you are of that spot.” She bit back a smile.  He was playing dirtier than normal.  She needed to get them back on track.  
  
“Your ties are my favorite and what woman wouldn’t dance naked across your flat for a walk-in like that?”  
  
“We’ll move you in tonight if I get to—”  
  
“Jonathon,” she spoke his name lightly with a hint of laughter.  The whole conversation was insane and arousing as hell with how he scraped the base of her spine with his blunt nails.  
  
“I just mean, you need to understand.  I’ll be giving up my flat.  And that means I’ll have all my stuff with me, mixed in with your stuff and not all neat and tidy either.”  
  
“You mean like having your knickers decorating my flat in totally inappropriate places?  I rather like that, mess be damned.  I’ll pay the maid extra.”  She coughed and giggled.  A maid.  The very thought seemed wrong to her.  Not that she’d reject him based on that fact.    
  
“My Mum will want to come over.”  
  
“Ohhhh you had to go and douse the mood.” He sat back, hands yanked back and arms crossed, his face pinched in a clear revolt.”    
  
“Package deal.  Love me, accept my family and life, just like I love you and accept your work, your life and all the things that are important to you.”  He arched his right brow at her in that devastatingly sex way that melted her insides.  And she knew then as a slight smile curled at his mouth, he already had mentally moved her in.  
  
“Do you think I’d ask, if I hadn’t already considered the variables.  Jackie, your propensity for dirty laundry piles and feminine products sitting next to my shaving supplies?”  
  
“My mum is more than a variable and my stuff is already in your loo and I didn’t see you complaining,” she noted.  She’d wondered if her leaving a toothbrush and assorted things bothered him.  Yet he never once said a word, even when she left a box of tampons in his cabinet.  It never occurred to her he enjoyed a little feminine chaos around his flat.  And now he just won all new bonus points she hadn’t even realized he earned.  
  
“You know my mum worries.  She’s going to chew your arse for me missing Christmas Eve dinner with her.  And then probably pepper you with kisses for taking care of me and buying her and Bev that trip to Portugal.”  He winced and wrinkled his nose.    
  
“That was for us as much as her.”  Rose leaned in and brushed her lips against his, enjoying how his muscles flexed under her touch.  And after one particularly gorgeous tongue teasing snog, she pulled back, gazing into his eyes.  
  
“Nothing would make me happier than waking up every morning next to you and riding with you into the office.  And especially not having to skulk around hiding when I’m with you.”  
  
“We don’t skulk,” he retorted with a sniff.  
  
“We ducked off to the side and hid behind a potted tree in the atrium when you thought that society bint Cassandra O’Brien walked into your building.  We are not doing that again.”  
  
“She’s horrible.”   He scowled.  “I can’t tolerate that fake smile and that cosmetically enhanced fake smile reeking with bitchiness, not to mention how she smears my name in the papers every chance she gets.  It’s hell on Vortex PR to protect my reputation.” He eyed where her sweater’s neckline dipped in front.  “Why are we talking about this when we could be celebrating?”  
  
“I’m all for celebrating.”  She leaned into him, stubble scrapping against her neck as he nipped.  She shivered and liquid heat pooled low in her body.  Why were they still dressed?  
  
His cock twitched and his head pounded with elation.  She said yes and all his troubles were slowly but surely being resolved.  Patience was not his strong suit but he did love to draw things out with Rose, as long as they ended in mutual orgasms for both of them.  And with each scrape of her nails on his scalp and the sting of her teeth on his neck, this day of hell would end on a high note.  
  
He inhaled and smelled the warm sweet scent of biscuits mixed with the cinnamon body wash she’d been using.  He wanted to lick it off her body.  He eyed the door.  Best to be sure they weren’t disturbed.  He shifted her to the side reached for his keyboard.  
  
“Am I interrupting something?” she asked with saucy attitude that always encouraged his baser instincts to prove how brilliant he was, especially naked.  
  
“Don’t want interruptions.” He hit two keys and stopped as she leaned away and crossed her arms.  
  
“What?” he asked at her very unaccommodating and rigid pose.  She stood and hopped over to the sofa.  
  
“We’re locked in on the executive floor, on Christmas Eve, on a night with almost no one around and you still make sure no one can find us together.”  A cold bite entered her voice. He launched from the chair and followed her, determined to set things straight.  
  
“It has nothing to do with people seeing us.”  He spun her around to face him. “But you naked and writhing is something I won’t share.”  His heart slammed in his chest as a possessive urge flushed through him.    
  
“Prove it.”  Rose pulled off her sweater and dropped it onto the floor.  Her bra followed.  “I dare you.”    
  
She sauntered over to him, limping slightly but her hips still swayed provocatively.  His pulse raced as he stared at her breasts, nipples already hard.  She palmed the front of his trousers.  Liquid fire pooled in his abdomen until he told logic and worry to fuck off.  He needed this.  They needed to be together and banish doubt, and prove they loved openly and with no reservations.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pressing her palm against his throbbing hardness and met her gaze head on.  She wet her lips and curved her warm hand around his bulge in a clear challenge.  
  
“I’m not sharing with anyone.” His voice sounded rough to his own ears.    
  
“I don’t want to either but I’m not letting anyone get in the way of what I want,” Rose asserted. “If somebody gets up here and wants a show.  I’ll give them one.”  
  
The pressure in his cock tingled up his spine at the raspy quality of her voice and how she tilted her chin up in clear defiance.  His Rose was no exhibitionist but she did love a good lascivious romp.  And he wouldn’t disappoint her.  
  
He yanked her hands up until she stumbled into his chest.  He walked her backwards until she bumped against a darkened wall of windows, the London skyline lit up in the distance.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to share?” she taunted and he didn’t but there was little chance of that twenty-five floors up in the business district and on Christmas eve.  This was about making a point.  He wasn’t afraid to declare her his.    
  
Fucking her against the windows may be on the edge of exhibitionism but the windows were mirrored and it wasn’t like anyone could see him and he liked the backdrop, enjoying his Rose in front of London when no one but him could enjoy her.    
  
Also, knowing he’d fucked her thoroughly against his window, christening his office in a way only they could, empowered him, fired up more than his libido.  Love was about to be imprinted on his office in every way possible to remind him what he fought for each time he had to deal with betraying, greedy wankers like Lazarus.  But first he had to justify himself to Rose.  She did just ask him about his propensity to keep her to himself.  
  
“I hate sharing,” he admitted.  “And yet each day, I do because it wouldn’t be fair to deny you and deny my company everything you bring to us.  But this…this tonight isn’t sharing. We’re making a statement, a commitment, firming up a merger so to speak.”  She arched an eyebrow, her brown eyes reflecting the light of his monitor.  
  
“Somehow, I thought this would happen at your flat not us mooning the London skyline,” she quipped.  
  
“Speaking of that,” he drawled and made short work of her trousers, sliding them down along with her knickers and tossed them aside.  She shivered as her bare arse hit the cool glass.  
  
“Well this is hardly fair.  If I’m exposed so should you be.” She crossed her arms over her breasts and leaned back against the glass still favoring her wrapped ankle.    
  
He wasted no time, pulling off his clothes, except he enjoyed making a show of it.  Especially, his bottom half.  He knew she loved his bum.  She’d stared at it enough times even at work, the minx!  
  
So he unlaced his trainers and kicked them aside before slowly lowering his trousers and proudly revealing his aroused manly bits.  Her face flushed and she bit her lip.  
  
“Well I suppose you want me to give you a ten for the undressing portion of the evening but I dunno.”  She cocked her head to the side and bit the tip of her index finger.  “Timing was good but the technique...could use a bit more panache.”  
  
“I’ll show you panache until your toes curl.”  
  
Before she could respond with a witty retort, he knelt down and parted her legs with a firm grasp.  She bumped into the glass as he hefted her leg with the injured ankle over his shoulder.  One heated glance upward as she leaned back, jaw slack, and he spread her open to him, pressing his tongue against her clit.    
  
She gasped his name, fingers tangled in his hair as he nuzzled her, inhaling the pungent scent of sex, laving her and sliding his fingers intimately into her wet heat.  Her legs quivered as he worked her with lips and tongue until one flick against her bundle of nerves and she dug her nails into his scalp crying out.    
  
Pleasure flushed through him as she slumped back on wobbly legs.  He slid her leg off his shoulder and around his hip as he stood up.  His fingers dug into her thigh securing her intimately against him and pinning her against the window.  
  
“Jonathon,” she moaned and tugged him into tongue plundering kisses.  She moaned and nipped at his bottom lip, devouring her own essence from his mouth.  
  
Sloppy wet kisses mixed with Rose digging her nails into his back.  He angled her body, until his cock nudged her intimately.  Hot breath panting into his neck, she mumbled yes as he pressed her against the glass.  His palm pressed against the cool smooth surface as he shifted his stance, toes curling against the wood floor.  
  
He pressed deep inside of her, tight, hot, home.  The world blurred into gray as he focused, moving inside of her, the soft slap of her flesh against the glass as they moved in tandem.  
  
_Fuck_ slipped past his lips as he slipped and dug his feet into the ground to get traction.  She murmured _yes_ , there and dug her heal into his arse.  Familiar pressure tightened in his abdomen just as she clenched around his cock.  
  
His heart pounded in his ears at each thrust, rocking her against the wall of windows. They moved together, gasping, digging into each other, seeking out the perfection in each other.  The sting of her teeth as she bit his shoulder urged him onward  
  
He nipped her neck, glancing once out the window.  London.  And yet it seemed so tiny as Rose cried out and his mind blanked as shuddering orgasms shook through his body in waves.  Both collapsed back against the glass and slid to the floor in a tangle of sweat slicked skin, quickly cooling in the darkened building.    
  
“I love you.”  He uttered the words in a just shagged rough voice but some how the words sat heavy in the air with importance.  Her eyes fluttered open and gazed into his.  She brushed his damp tousled hair off his forehead.  
  
“I love you too.  But this floor is freezing.”  She giggled and rolled over toward him to shove his shoulder.    
  
Laughter burst out soon mixed with _Jingle Bells_ playing on Rose’s mobile.  He arched a brow at her.  
  
“It’s my alarm.  It’s officially Christmas.”  She leaned over nuzzling her nose against his before pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.  “Happy Christmas, my Doctor.”  
  
“The best Christmas ever,” he conceded.    
  
“Maybe we’ve cured you of your Christmas phobia,” she teased and snuggled up to his chest, a slight shiver shaking through her.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
The lights burst on.  He blinked and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“Blimey.  Guess that means all is well.  Attack over and building secure.”  
  
“Bad guys arrested and Christmas is saved,” she sang out to him with a tongue teasing smile.  
  
“I suppose I should be chivalrous and take you home to your Mum.”  
  
“Could do.  Or we could go to our home, get cozy and pop over for breakfast.”  
  
“Our home,” he drew out as he helped her up and wrapped her in his long brown coat.  “I like the sound of that.”  She wobbled over to his chair and eyed his monitor.  
  
“Uh Jonathon?”  
  
“What?”  He scooped up their clothes and sidled over, still enjoying a good post shag euphoria.  He looked at the monitor.  “Oh no.  Someone--”  
  
“What the hell is going on?”  One very out of sorts Jack Harkness demanded from the doorway.  He was dressed in black silk pajamas covered with a long blue coat, hair mussed up, and looked blurrily from Rose to Jonathon.  He rubbed his eyes and blinked.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Jonathon demanded, holding the pile of clothes in front of him.  Jack grinned.  Jonathon’s good mood ebbed.  
  
“I got a report about the break in and who they arrested but they couldn’t get onto the executive floor and couldn’t reach you.  They got worried and called me and since I do have the emergency code--” Jack eyed Rose, naked except for Jonathon’s coat and most clearly flushed and glassy eyed from their activities.  
  
Jonathon moved in front of her.  
  
“Hi, Jack.  We got stuck and bored so we--”  
  
“Fucked away the boredom.  Yeah, got that,” Jack acknowledged with a chuckle.  “You look cute by the way and congrats on what I’m sure was a lovely celebration.”  
  
“Clearly,” Jonathon stated in a clipped voice.  “All is well.  As you no doubt noted.  And I’m sure you need to get home to Ianto and your own Christmas celebration judging by your--” Jonathon waved one hand in the air up while holding clothing to strategically cover his bits.  Jack grinned.  
  
“Oh no worries, Ianto understands work obligations.  Just like you two do.”  A very annoying tone lightened his voice.  “Just glad everyone’s okay.”  
  
“Yes, we are both fine.”  
  
“Better than fine,” Rose inserted.  “I mean really better than fine.”  He glanced down as her gaze focused on his arse.  
  
“Yes, yes, we’re all fine and now it’s time all Vortex employees tucked themselves away in their beds for Christmas dreams and all that holiday poem rubbish.”  
  
“With visions of sugarplums and the CEO’s arse dancing in our heads,” Jack chimed in.    
  
“Yes that,” Jonathon spit out.  
  
“Good night, Jack,” Rose peeked around his hip.  He bit back his annoyance remembering he did promise her more being open with their relationship.  He just didn’t plan for it to be quite this open…even with Jack or especially with Jack.  
  
“Good night, sweetheart.  Happy Christmas.”  
  
Jonathon stood rigid refusing to budge until Jack had left.  Not that Rose needed protecting or he was in anyway being a possessive git.  Nope, this was about…him oh let’s face it…him being possessive of his Rose who he still didn’t want to share.  Besides, he hadn’t given her a proper Christmas shag yet.  Christmas Eve was different.  He tilted his head up and glared at Jack again.  
  
“All right I get it.  You kids take care and go home,” Jack emphasized.  “We all spend enough time here.”  He turned but paused and leaned back in.  “I’ll disable the security cameras.”  
  
“No,” Jonathon answered quickly.  “There’s no need.”  He looked back at Rose and his face softened.  “We’ve got nothing to hide.”  
  
“Christmas miracles exist,” Jack uttered softly.  “I’ll send the extra security home.  Consider it my gift.”  He quietly exited.  
  
Jonathon released a breath and turned, leaning up against his desk and watched the sleepy gaze of his Rose watching him.  
  
“Guess we should get dressed,” she suggested rocking the chair back and forth.  
  
“Yep.”  He looked at the clothes in his arms.  
  
“Thank you.”  He lifted his head and swallowed hard as she leaned forward.  
  
“I meant everything I said tonight,” he promised.  “This past year has been the best and I want--” The words stuck in his throat.  She hopped up and over to him plucking her sweater from his arms.  
  
“It’s been the best for me too.  It’s why I stuck around.”  She shrugged off his coat.  His jaw dropped.  He wasn’t sure how he’d make it home.  Even a year of being with her, he still flushed, flustered and lost control of his libido around her.    
  
She smiled brightly and began to dress without her knickers and bra which she shoved into his coat pocket.  “Thought I’d save us some time.”  
  
“I love you.” The words rolled across his tongue easier now.  
  
“So I hear.  Now, dress and let’s get out of here.  I want a shower and bed and a cuddle.”    
  
“I’m all for that,” he agreed with vigor, eyeing her hopping and trying to get her trousers on.  He steadied her as she zipped up.  She paused and wrinkled her nose.  
  
“And we need to text my mum.”  All lust vanished and he grimaced.  
  
“Package deal,” she reminded.  
  
“Yes,” he groaned and pulled on his own trousers and paused as he watched her button up her sweater.  “Of course, some packages I’m quite fond of even if they come with complicated ribbons one must spend time untangling and coaxing to give up the present.”  
  
“Trust me, you won’t have to coax much.  Especially after tomorrow…I mean later today.  She’s going to love the holiday and she’s already quite fond of you even if she doesn’t admit it.”  
  
He snorted as they finished dressing with him helping her on with her boots and ordering a taxi.  The building seemed quiet and peaceful as they made their way down to the lobby.  He nodded at the two guards who smiled knowingly at them.  Snow began to fall as they stepped outside.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” she whispered staring up.  He watched her and pulled both their coats around them.    
  
“Yes, you are.”  She leaned up steadying herself with a palm to his chest and brushed her lips against his, in the open, in front of all the world to see.  And he was all right with that, elated and almost giddy, if he were to admit it.  
  
The taxi pulled up and he helped her in.  “Home, he murmured, cuddled up closer to her.  
  
“Yeah, home,” she agreed.  
  
And finally, both of them were at home at Christmas in a way neither imagined.  Rose allowed herself to believe in a shared future and true love.  And Jonathon immersed himself in a contentment and how he saw Rose as his forever.  But that was a plan for another time, after he proved himself worthy of the beautiful woman next to him who offered him the essence of Christmas all year.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
